


Noodella

by LadyRed777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRed777/pseuds/LadyRed777
Summary: Landing on the balcony of the apartment Kara and Lena had been living since they got married, Kara paused to steal a glance at her wife before she went inside. The sun had set a few hours ago and Lena sat in the dim light coming from the burnt down candles, head down, obviously fumbling with something.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Noodella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/gifts).



> Hi guys,  
> this short scene is basically a fan work of Paranoia Incarnated, the epic Supercorp fanfic written by one of my favorite authors, SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst. If you haven't read it, please do. It will make you laugh and despair and it will add a few years to your life.  
> Also, there is a slight reference to something from Paranoia Incarnated in this scene - if you've read PI you will know what I'm talking about.  
> Disclaimer: Noodella is not my character, she's also SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst's. And she's the love of her life, so I can't claim her for myself.  
> I wrote this for fun, I hope you enjoy it. :-)  
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

Landing on the balcony of the apartment Kara and Lena had been living since they got married, Kara paused to steal a glance at her wife before she went inside. The sun had set a few hours ago and Lena sat in the dim light coming from the burnt down candles, head down, obviously fumbling with something. 

It was their first anniversary and they had set aside some private time to enjoy dinner and open a bottle of wine Lena had acquired from a renowned winery in the vicinity of National City. But, as was to be expected, Supergirl was called to help contain a particularly strong alien with the tendency to destroy a whole city block in the blink of an eye, if let loose. The bruises on her face the alien gave her already fading, she looked at Lena, sighing affectionately and wondered what she was doing. 

Kara entered the apartment quietly and touched Lena’s shoulder from behind. 

“Hey, I’m back. I’m sorry it took so long, but that was a really mean –“ 

Finally, Kara was able to see what Lena was doing and stared at the hands she had cone to know so well. Lena looked up at her and smiled sweetly. 

“Oh, hi, you’re back. Kara, may I introduce you? This is Noodella. Noodella, meet Kara.“ 

Lena gestured at the stick figure she had made out of several ingredients from the dinner that had long gone cold and Kara’s eyes kept darting between the repurposed food and Lena’s face. 

“Noodella kept me company all while you were gone. We had a very enlightening conversation, and we found out that we really share some common ground.“ 

Kara opened her mouth and closed it again. A quick check of the wine bottle turned out it was empty and a second one was halfway there. She looked back at Lena, who pointedly kept talking. 

“So, Noodella told me, that she, too, was left alone, all by herself, on her anniversary. We shared a glass of wine. Or two. And we talked. About absent spouses.“ 

Kara took Lena’s hand and stared to apologize again. 

“Lena I’m so sorry, I…“ 

But Lena kept talking, drawing her hand back. 

“You know, I should make her a ring.“ 

“Wha… A ring?“ 

Kara asked, still confused, but now realizing how drunk Lena probably really was. 

“Yes, darling. She gets me. I’m gonna record my heartbeat and -“

Lena started poking her finger at Kara’s chest, punctuating every single word.

“I’m gonna put a ring on Noodella. Because she is here for me when you aren’t.“ 

“Lena.“ 

“No. You weren’t here. You left me with this… absolutely… wonderful dinner and all that wine and you weren’t here. What exactly did you expect? To wait for you? The thing is. Noodella will never disappoint me.“ 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands that where still poking at her with every single word and pulled her closer. 

“Lena.“ 

Lena leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“Can you please warm up that dinner?“ she mumbled into her shoulder. “I’m really hungry. And you better take me to bed afterwards.“

**Author's Note:**

> And now, please go and read Paranoia Incarnated!
> 
> For more context about the Noodella character, please read the comments. Or the notes of chapter 43 of Paranoia Incarnated. Read both. I mean it. :-)


End file.
